Chapter 2-Going hunting
by Serena Slaugter
Summary: Carmella goes off hunting into the Frontier.


Carmella:"Great. Was there something that you needed from the frontier?"

Stephane:"Yes, I need some bear meat, cougar meet, rabbit meet, bear fur, fox fur, wolf fur, wolf teeth, and that's about it."

Carmella:"Okay.

Est-ce que vous pouvez l'écrire?"

Stephane:"Of course. Come with me. Do you need a map to get there?"

Carmella:"No, I can find my way to the frontier."

Stephane walked out of the kitchen with Carmella followed him out to the room which has a writing desk. He begins writing what he needed on a piece of paper as Carmella was standing next to him. Awhile later, Stephane had his list written and hands it to Carmella. He sits there and looks up at her. She looks at the list that he had written down.

Carmella:"All right. I will hunt for these items that you need."

Stephane:"Great. Be careful while you are out there in the frontier."

Carmella:"I will be, Stephane. I will return with the things that you need in two days time."

Stephane:"All right. Be safe, Carmella."

Carmella:"I will, Stephane. Don't worry, I will be fine."

Carmella took off her bow, quiver and cloak. She placed her bow and quiver on the table that was near her. Stephane got up from the desk as she was taking off her cloak. He walked next to her and took her cloak from her. She was wearing egyptian style assassin's garb. The garb itself was a tone of a sandy color and really deep blues. On her sash was the mark for the Assassins which she was a major part of in Egypt. Stephane placed her cloak on the table as she was putting the quiver on her back. He checked her quiver to make sure that it was secured to her. She took her long bow off the table and lightly stretched it out and it was perfect in her hands. Carmella stopped stretching her bow and then placed it over her right shoulder. Her other belt held her hunting knives as well as her skinning knives. She never left home with her bow, quiver and her two sets of knives. She nodded to Stephane and she walked to the door of his place.

Stephane:"Come back safe, Carmella."

Carmella:"I always come back safe, Stephane. You know this already."

Stephane:"I know that but I worry about you when your out hunting the game, by yourself."

Carmella:"Oh. I know that you worry about me when I'm there hunting the deers, bears and other animals that are there. I will be safe as long as I know what I'm facing. Don't worry, okay."

Stephane:"I won't as long as you come back."

Carmella:"I will come back and with the things that you need."

Stephane:"All right. Go."

Carmella nodded then walked to the door of his place. She pulled her sandy colored hood over her head and opened the door. She walked out his door as she closed it behind her. Carmella walked through the streets of Boston. She tried to say out of everyone's way as she made her way to the general store. Carmella got to the general store and stood in front of it while breathing in. She walked to the door and pushed it open, the bell at the top of the door signaled that a person had just walked in. She closed the door behind her as she walked at the long desk for someone to help her. Carmela heard footsteps that were coming from the back of the store and heading towards her. The person was the general store worker as he looked at her standing there with her arms at her side.

The worker:"Yes ma'am. Can I help you today?"

Carmela:"Do you have anything that I need for the frontier?"

The worker:"You are going out to the frontier and to do what exactly?"

Carmela:"Yes and I'm going there to hunt some of the game that is running around there."

The worker:"Okay, could you hold on for a second while I get the manager of this place."

Carmela:"Sure thing."

The worker turns around and heads to the back to get the manager of the the genereal store. Carmela hears him walking away by the sounds of his shoes on the wooden floor and the sound of him knocking on the door of the manager's office. She lightly turns around to look around the place of the general store. As she looked around, she heard the door open then close, muffled voices at the back of the store, and then the two sets of footsteps walking towards her as she stood there waiting. The worker and the manager found her admiring the shop as her back was turned to them.

The manager:"I'm sorry, Ma'am. Demetrius Crowe just started today and he's from France."

Carmella:"It's fine. I am so sorry that I put Demetrius on the spot just then. Do you accept my apologies, Demetrius?"

Demetrius:"Yes, Ma'am. I accept your apologies. Oh, I'm sorry I didn't ask your name?"

Carmella:"My name is Carmella Gutierrez."

Demetrius:"Carmella Gutierrez. That name is not very Egyptian."

Carmella:"I know but it's my american name that allows me to go somewhere. Do you mind if I written my name somewhere like on a piece of paper. I do have an arabic name."

The manager:"Of course, Carmella. Follow me."

Carmella turned around away from what she was looking as the manager and the helper went behind the long desk. They went behind the long counter at the side where they held most of the things. The manager began to look for a piece of paper for Carmella to write on. Nikolai went to find a bottle of ink and a bird feather pen. They both got the items and placed them in front of Carmella. She took the feather pen, placed it in the ink and began to write her name in arabic language. After she was done and the ink dried on the paper, her name was on it.

It looked like this :

كارميلا جوتيريز.

Carmella:"Dear manager, what is your name?"

The manager:"My name is Javier King."

Carmella:"Do you mind if I written both of your names on the same paper as I written my name in arabic?"

Javier:"I don't mind at all, Carmella."


End file.
